El camino incorrecto, el amor perfecto
by Stefan Ritter
Summary: A Roderich aún le pesa su divorcio con una húngara, a quien parece seguir amando. Sin la ayuda de su amigo suizo, no lo queda más que viajar solo hasta Alemania, donde una serie de errores tontos en su camino le llevan hasta quien puede ser el verdadero amor de su vida. ¿Podrá un señorito remilgado dejar atrás su pasado y abrirse de nuevo al amor? AU/AustriaxNyoAlemania/Drama
1. I El camino equivocado

_Fic AU basado en Axis Powers: Hetalia, propiedad de Himuraya Hidekaz_

_Austria x NyoAlemania..._

_Notas al final~_

* * *

**El camino incorrecto, **

**el amor perfecto.**

En su propio coche, Roderich Edelstein de 22 años de edad, viajaba con rumbo a la cuidad de Dresde por una cuestión de negocios. Comúnmente cuando tenía que hacer viajes a lugares cercanos Viena, en los que usaba el coche, dependía de su tremendamente arisco amigo suizo y Gerente General Vash Zwingli, pero esta vez, el rubio se había negado rotundamente a ejecutar la petición educadamente suplicante del castaño de que lo llevara hacia allá. Al parecer el suizo había quedado con su hermana menor a salir a un día de campo con ella en un lugar apartado de la civilización. No le quedaba más opción que surcar el boscoso camino únicamente con la compañía de su amaba música clásica en su Mercedes Benz.

Era una zona de 90 Km/hr, sin embargo el muchacho no iba a más de 40, simplemente no era muy bueno conduciendo y mucho menos a la hora de viajar, para él era muy fácil perderse y más en lugares extraños para él. Cuando a eso, el joven se encontraba un poco distraído, viajar en ese coche le traía recuerdos, su divorcio aún le era reciente aunque en realidad habían pasado varios meses, poco faltaba para se cumpliera el año en que la dama procedente de Hungría había decidido tomar su propio camino a aparte. Ambos aún se gustaban, sin embargo la rutina y si, la falta de sexo terminaron acabando con su hermosa y duradera relación. Quedaron en volver a ser amigos, pero el castaño no dejaba de deprimirse al recordar alguno de los momentos en que vivieron juntos.

─Por Dios, no… ─Roderich, se quejó al sentir que una lagrima traviesa quería escapar de uno de sus violáceos ojos. Se orilló un poco a su izquierda y detuvo el coche unos segundos, serían solo los necesarios para secar su ojo, pero al hacerlo vio su argolla de matrimonio y un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su corazón. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos e hizo algo que simplemente se había negado a hacer por tantos meses: se quitó la argolla con el nombre húngaro grabado en ella y la guardó en el cajoncito que estaba bajo el estéreo, donde solía dejar algunas monedas. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos con suavidad, suspiró muy hondamente y encendió de nuevo el vehículo. ─Bien, ya todo debería estar bien. ─ Pisó suavemente el acelerador y volvió al camino tras revisar el mapa que había comprado minutos antes de emprender su viaje.

Le parecía extraño, los nombres de las ciudades no coincidían con las mencionadas en el mapa, y pensando que el mapa estaba errado, lo lanzó a un lugar cual sea en la parte trasera de su Mercedes.

─Oh Gott, al parecer esta vez me han timado…─ Frunció muy levemente el ceño, al sentirse frustrado, negó con la cabeza murmurando el resto de la oración ─ pero ya verán esos indecentes, les haré que me devuelvan mi dinero y jamás volveré ahí. Pero que gente tan falta de decencia se encuentra uno a diario en este mundo…

Se veía acercándose a una marca que parecía muy extraña a los ojos del austriaco. Al parecer estaba cruzando hacia Alemania y no a la República Checa como se suponía que debía de ser el camino más corto hacia el estado alemán de Sajonia.

─¿Pero qué es esto? Debería estar entrando a… ahm… Checoslovaquia, no a Alemania…─La confusión se hacía cada vez más notoria en su rostro y sus ideas se le entremezclaban y hasta había confundido el nombre de la nación vecina por la que se suponía debía pasar. Comenzó a pensar cosas que no eran.─ Ahora solo falta que esos alemanes se hayan anexado a la otra nación. ¿Harán otra gran guerra? Esta gente no tiene remedio, y pensar que mis connacionales y yo les estimábamos mucho…

Sí que estaba indignado con lo que según él, había sucedido con el vecino país y se imaginaba que su propia nación lo sería en un futuro no muy cercano. Estaba también muy molesto con Su amigo suizo, se suponía que él tenía que mantenerle informado de situaciones importantes y esa, era una definitivamente muy importante; el mismo tenía negocios ahí, principalmente en Praga. ¿Qué había sucedido con sus inversiones en ese lugar? ¿Y los programas de educación y formación de músicos en la nación? ¿Acaso se había suspendido? Tendría muchos asuntos que tratar con Vash a su regreso en Viena.

Estaba a la entrada de la ciudad de Stuttgart cuando un foco que él no conocía comenzó a parpadear en el tablero. Siempre le sucedían cosas similares cada que salía. Acercó su coche a la acera y ahogando sus pocas ganas de hablarle a un desconocido, se animó a preguntar a la primera persona que pasó cerca.

─Disculpa…─ Llamó esperando ser escuchado

─¡Está bien! La grandiosa María te disculpa─ Una chica albina de cabello muy largo y desordenado atendió a su llamado acercándose hacia el vehículo con una amplia sonrisa ─Dime extraño, ¿que necesitas de mi asombrosa persona?

─Tengo un problema con mi automóvil, ¿Conoces algún taller con buen mecánico aquí cerca?─ Trataba de ignorar la egolatría de la dama, si bien tenía un delgado, lindo y estilizado cuerpo, parecía ser un poco pesada y exagerada con el concepto de "autoestima", con respecto al que el joven de lentes tenía. No le desagradaba realmente.

─Was?─ Alzó las cejas contenta, había conseguido un cliente para el negocio de la familia. ─¡Pero claro que conozco uno, señorito!─ la chica metió la mano al interior del Mercedes y tras quitar el seguro, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, cerró la puerta y se colocó el cinturón; todo con una confianza tal, que parecía que se conocían desde hacía años. ─¡Conduce, conduce! Mi inteligente personalidad te guía…

─J-ja…─ El mismo austriaco se sentía asombrado, no solo por los aires de grandeza, sino por la infinita confianza que la albina irradiaba con su sola aura. Aun sin saber qué hacer, decir o cómo reaccionar. Simplemente se limitó a seguir el camino que le indicaba, volteando hacia ella para mirar de reojo su siempre alegre rostro y preguntarse, si así eran todas las alemanas de esa región del país.

─Aquí es señorito, ¡entra por esa cochera!─ Señaló efusivamente hacia lo que parecía una cochera privada.

─Por favor no grites, si te oigo.─ Replicó el joven, harto de tanto ruido proveniente de la delgada y pero fuerte voz que no dejaba de resonar en el interior de su automóvil.

Entró y estacionó el automóvil adentro, en un lugar que pudiera no estorbar la pasada de las personas ni de otros coches. La albina bajó inmediatamente y cerró la puerta de un azotándola, acción que no fue bien vista por el chico de lentes.

─Por favor no hagas e…─ se calló al ver que a la chica no le importaban sus palabras en lo absoluto. Solo se dignó a esperar a que regresara con alguien que le atendiera.

La albina corrió hasta detenerse frente a una chica cabello corto y rubio. Algo que la hacía sobresalir era su aspecto rudo aunque, parecía estar jugando con un cachorro de pastor alemán.

El austriaco alzó una ceja al ver lo cariñosa que era la chica con el perrito y volteó a ver su carro, que tras el viaje, parecía pedir a gritos una buena limpieza. Se avergonzó por tenerlo en esas condiciones.

─Hallo.

─¿Eh?─ El austriaco volteó apresuradamente al ver que la mujer que hasta hace unos momentos jugaba con el cachorro, se encontraba frente a él. Se había equivocado, si bien su ropa estaba un poco sucia, era lo único rudo en ella, aunque era casi de su altura. Sus facciones eran muy finas y similares a las de la albina que lo había guiado; sus ojos que eran azules y serenos, parecían expresar una tremenda tranquilidad e inteligencia; para terminar unos pequeños aretes adornaban un pequeño punto en sus orejas. Notó que aunque su gesto era serio, ella le miraba amable. Quizá solo lo hacía por ser un cliente. Había conocido a otra peculiar chica en un solo día de estancia en Alemania.

─¿Hallo? ¿Tiene usted algún problema con su vehículo, herr…?─ inquirió la rubia ladeando un poco su cabeza. Tras estudiar la complexión, vestimenta y gesto de su cliente, la alemana concluyó que su cliente era de seguro un hijo de familia rica que había heredado una o varias empresas y que seguramente era su primera vez en un taller. No se equivocó en ningún detalle. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaría tratando con una persona sumamente exigente, ególatra y difícil de tratar; en cierta manera esta vez sí estaba errada. Extendió su mano para estrechar la de su cliente.

─Edelstein, Roderich Edelstein, fräulein…─ Respondió el austriaco con calma, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mano de la rubia, cuidando de besar una parte no tan sucia.

─Lu-luise Weillschmidt, mecánico en jefe a sus servicios… herr Edelstein.─ Estaba bastante sorprendida, en principio por el hecho de que el niño rico la haya tocado sin reparos, más aún de que le haya besado en la mano; y en segunda por el respeto y etiqueta que el hombre guardaba, siendo ella una mujer a quien algunos traban de intocable, todos los chicos que la habían pretendido siempre expresaban su deseo; ya que ella siempre tuvo muy poco interés en esos asuntos, siempre se deshacía de sus pretendientes, a veces con un simple "No", otras solo les ignoraba. Seguramente el joven no tenía intención alguna para con ella y esa era su manera normal de tratar a las mujeres. El hecho de que la viera como una chica aun usando la ropa de mecánico le gustaba, sin embargo deseaba no ser subestimada, decidió abortar cualquier principio de subestimación de parte del varón. ─¿Qué sucede con su Mercedes Benz SL 65… AMG… Black Series 2009, herr Edelstein?

Roderich se quedó pasmado al escuchar tantas letras, números, parámetros o lo que sea que la rubia haya mencionado, solo supo que se estaba refiriendo a su vehículo. Asintió tras parpadear tres veces. Ella sabía de autos, de eso no le quedaba duda. Por su parte, Luise, estaba contenta de que su táctica haya funcionado y esperaba que eso no cambiara la manera en que la tratara. Esperaba llevarse bien y no chocar con su cliente, una persona aparentemente muy importante.

─Bien, eh…─ El austriaco se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su Mercedes, para señalar el foquito que no dejaba de parpadear ─¿Lo ves? No deja de parpadear y no sé exactamente que signifique, solo sé que no es bueno.

Luise suspiró ahogando una risita al ver la ignorancia del hombre. Muchos niños ricos conocerían los parámetros completos del vehículo, pues muchos malgastaban mucho de su tiempo en correrlos y esforzarlos, en vez de aprender a repararlos y cuidarlos como realmente se debe. Muchos vehículos en su taller estaban ahí debido a los malos tratos para con el motor y el exterior por parte de sus consentidos dueños. Al menos Roderich trataba su auto con responsabilidad aunque no supiera nada de él.

─Solo necesita un cambio de aceite y probablemente necesite una afinación en los próximos días, herr Edelstein.─ Respondió con completa seguridad en lo que decía. Dándose la media vuelta, si dirigió a su oficina ─venga por favor.─ Lo llamó con calma mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

El austriaco la siguió con calma, notando los extravagantes carros que se encontraban en aquel taller, incluido unos que tenían escritos marcas de productos encima y uno en especial que el juraba haber visto una de esas extrañas veces que veía un noticiero en televisión. Sin darle más vueltas entró con ella a una limpia habitación, en la que se encontraba la albina de antes sentada con las piernas encima de una mesa y con una botella de cerveza en su mano. Parecía muy ocupada escribiendo con una sola mano en su teléfono celular como para voltear a ver que el austriaco entraba también y en silencio a la habitación.

─Schwester! ¿Qué te pareció el señorito que te traje hoy como cliente? ¿Verdad que está bien bueno? Aunque no tanto como el corredor semi-pro ese, Ludwig…─ Iba a beber de su botella de cerveza cuando vio al austriaco mirándola con una gran molestia y desaprobación. Miró inmediatamente a su hermana que parecía estar con un gesto muy similar al del "señorito". Si bien ella era la mayor, la que administraba el lugar era Luise, así que la jefa era Luise. La pobre María ya podía imaginar el regaño que vendría cuando el castaño se fuera. ─ Kesesese~─ rió nerviosa, suspiró y con su cerveza en mano huyó de la habitación haciendo un escándalo antes de ser reprendida frente al cliente.

Se quedaron callados, tanto Roderich como Luise bajaron sus miradas al suelo avergonzados de las palabras y de la manera en que la albina se había expresado, ni siquiera una disculpa les había dado. Un largo e incómodo silencio dominó el lugar hasta que uno de los mecánicos asistentes entró en la oficina. En cuanto abrió la puerta, ambos voltearon hacia él. El hombre se disculpó al tiempo que salía de la habitación, sintiéndose fulminado por las miradas de ambos germanos.

─Bien, pues… entonces será un cambio de aceite y una afinación…─ Luise tomó una forma de las que usaba para entregarle a sus clientes el comprobante preliminar, con el que podían reclamar el vehículo. Se dispuso a escribir pero simplemente escribía tonterías acerca de su tonta hermana; si bien no estaba molesta, estaba avergonzada con el hombre, no solo por ser un cliente, sino también porque era una persona de lo más educada y a su ver, una de las personas que más respeto merecen. ─…Ah sí, limpiaremos su automóvil también, eso de parte de mi hermana…

Agregó la limpieza a manera de disculpa, tenía pensado ponerla a limpiarlo luego de que ambas regresaran de comer. Después de todo Luise estaba a cargo, administraba tanto el dinero como el trabajo.

─¿Me podrías prestar una identificación para tomar tus datos completos?─ Esperaba que preguntara algo fuera de lugar, era un procedimiento necesario pero en realidad pedía con todas sus fuerzas que él se abstuviera de comentar algo de más.

─C-claro─ Respondió Roderich sin rodeos, quería quejarse de lo dicho por la albina, pero sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, simplemente esperaba que el trabajo se concluyera con rapidez para seguir con su camino hacia Dresde.

_¿Viena, Austria?... hm… su dirección es… _Casi todo lo que venía escrito ahí se había quedado grabado en la mente de Luise. Terminó de llenar la forma correctamente, la firmó, la selló y se la entregó al austriaco junto con un bolígrafo para que el firmara también.

Una vez firmó el también, se lo entregó sin poder evitar que sus manos se tocaran, provocando que las mejillas de ambos quedaran ruborizadas, incluso más que eso. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un nuevo silencio, que esta vez no era incómodo. El austriaco, acercó un poco más su mano, tomando los finos dedos de la germana, cuidando de no destruir la unión de miradas entre ellos.

En un suspiro, ella separó su mano y se volvió a sellar sobre la estilizada firma de Roderich, a decir verdad se le parecía a la de una mujer, pero sí que le gustaba el cuidado que había puesto el hombre al escribir su nombre en el papel, era como si el mismo hubiese querido que ella notara lo pulcro que era en detalles como ese. Por su parte, el austriaco simplemente había firmado como siempre lo hacía, pero no podía negar que la curiosidad con respecto a Luise comenzaba a crecer poco a poco. Empezaba a desear conocer más de ella.

Terminó el papeleo y al momento de estrechar la mano para cerrar el trato, Luise dudó. Roderich no supo que pensar al respecto. ¿Acaso había algo malo en su persona? ¿Estaba sucio? ¿O se había arrepentido de regalarle la limpieza de su Mercedes?

Sus miradas de volvieron a cruzar y esta vez, la rubia se animó a estrechar su mano, haciéndolo lo más rápidamente posible. Ambos se dispusieron a salir de la oficina.

─¿Cuánto tardará en reparar mi automóvil?─ Preguntó el austriaco volviéndose hacia la dama, tratando de evitar sus lindos ojos azules.

─Es un trabajo sencillo, pero un poco tardado, serán alrededor de cinco horas. Para las nueve de la noche estará completo el servicio y…─ Inevitablemente te fue interrumpida por María, la que se colgaba del cuerpo de su hermana menor.

─Schweeester~!─ La albina terminó abrazando a su hermana e inevitablemente también al castaño.─ Ya es tarde y mi asombrosa persona tiene hambre y sed. ─Se excusó en un puchero─ ¿Te parece si los tres nos vamos a un lugar bonito donde comer juntos y de paso beber un poco de cerveza?

Miró a ambos una y otra vez, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más grandes, además de que formó en su boca una suave sonrisita que gritaba por ser vista.

Ni Roderich ni Luise se pudieron resistir a las miradas y jaloneos de la albina. La muy bribona había logrado escaparse por el momento del seguro y merecido regaño que la rubia pensaba darle. Dicho sea de paso, que parte de su plan era salir con el castaño y conseguir sacarle una cita a solas, aunque con obtener su número le bastaba para declarar una victoria.

─Yo manejo entonces…─ Sentenció Luise, asegurándose de llevarlos a un logar un tanto calmado. Al menos era lo que ella imaginaba que le gustaba a Roderich.

Dejó la orden de servicio con uno de los asistentes y se encaminó a su coche, donde los otros dos ya esperaban. El austriaco comenzaba a arrepentirse de aceptar la salida, pero se lo había prometido a ambas damas y no se retractaría por nada, hacerles eso era un acto de indecencia que ni el mismo se perdonaría.

De nueva cuenta sus miradas se cruzaron pero esta vez una tímida sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Luise. Roderich se sintió muy atraído esta vez.

"Espero que vaya bien…" Pensó el austriaco tras subir al auto.

* * *

**Bien, si leíste esta historia y te gustó, agradecería si me dejas un review. Si no, pues también, tengo la costumbre de aceptar toda crítica que me pueda ayudar a mejorar.**

**Si me llegan mas ideas, reviews y si a la musa se hinchan(?) habrá mas capítulos... No lo se, quizá suba mas por el solo hecho de que adoro esta pareja tan ignorada xD**


	2. II Una decepción y una declaración

_Fic AU basado en Axis Powers: Hetalia, propiedad de Himuraya Hidekaz_

_Adevertencia: Fluflusidad germana y un tanto de alcohol..._

_Notas al final~_

* * *

Llegaron a un restaurant-bar en el centro de la ciudad; era un lugar por decir familiar, sin embargo muy raras veces iba gente joven. Comúnmente se veía comiendo y tomando ahí a gente de mediana edad, trabajadores, divorciados, solterones… Todos de clase trabajadora y si, no eran personas muy animadas en realidad. Luise era una de esas personas y de las pocas mujeres jóvenes que lo frecuentaban. Algunas veces era acompañada de María, aunque a ella nunca le había gustado el establecimiento ya que siempre pensó que se trataba de un puestucho aburrido para ancianos y melancólicos. La albina siempre había preferido lugares mucho más animados y ruidosos, obviamente frecuentados por personas jóvenes como ella y alguna que otra persona mayor que buscaba algo joven con quien divertirse y de paso conseguir algo más que solo beber.

Las veces que ellas dos salían juntas o con algunos amigos, amigas o compañeros del taller, solían ir a los lugares que María prefería, ya que Luise y otra minoría, que los acompañaba esporádicamente, no gustaban de los establecimientos.

A la rubia no le gustaban mucho esos lugares: aunque la música no siempre era tan mala, siempre era asediada por idiotas que no buscaban algo más allá de una noche de buen sexo, o simplemente sexo, sexo y más sexo. A Luise no le gustaba eso, ni un poquito. Al menos no le gustaban esas relaciones superficiales que se basaban únicamente en estar a gusto, tener mucho sexo, comer, emborracharse… No. Desde que entró a la adolescencia cargaba con el problema de no recordar nada de su niñez. Los médicos le diagnosticaron una ligera pero permanente pérdida de memoria, la gran mayoría de sus recuerdos se habían borrado, incluida la razón de su pérdida.

De su infancia solo podía recordar a algunas personas: la blanca cabellera de su hermana, que siempre estuvo a su lado; la sonrisa y la canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba; la fría mirada y el amable tacto de su padre; y, la castaña cabellera de un niño con quien al parecer solía jugar. Sus padres le dijeron que había caído de una azotea y golpeado en la cabeza con el concreto, siempre le dijeron que debía agradecer a Dios por haber sido salvada de esa muerte segura. Siempre le pareció extraño que cuando que trataba de recordar a su amigo, siempre se encontraba con diferentes sentimientos: a veces se sentía triste y le dolía al grado de hacerle sentir ganas de llorar, otras el llanto de nuevo parecía querer salir aunque esta vez era de felicidad.

Las personas que la conocieron en esa edad siempre dijeron que desde ese suceso, Luise había cambiado su manera de ser en más de un sentido. Era un poco más fría, más cerrada, nunca más volvió a tener amigos, al menos no un amigo de verdad. Desde entonces se había vuelto una chica solitaria, solamente acompañada por la ruidosa de su hermana, cuyas monerías siempre le hacían escapar una dulce y casi invisible sonrisa. Solo estando ebria podía llegar a sonreír de manera más natural. Al menos hasta ese día en que su mirada de cruzó con la del austriaco, justo antes de salir de su taller.

─¿Es este el lugar, fräu Weillschmidt?─ El austriaco se volvió a ver la cara de la rubia cuando recién dieron unos pasos dentro del lugar, quien a simple vista parecía estar ligeramente ruborizada. Tal vez por causa de ir con un joven a quien recién había conocido y que en más de una manera le era atractivo… O tal vez sería por causa de la iluminación del lugar.

─A mi pequeña hermanita le gustan este tipo de lugares, solitarios sucios y aburridos─ recargada en uno de los muros del local, María se hacía la interesante con él. Esperaba una respuesta que le permitiera convencer a su hermana de ir a otro lugar, un poco más... asombroso, digno de su presencia.

─En realidad prefiero un lugar como este a cualquier tipo de lugar ruidoso o lleno de… esas personas indecentes que no hacen más que regalar su cuerpo al que le pague el alcohol de la noche.

El rostro de Roderich mostró una notoria mueca de asco al recordar a esas personas que a su ver eran tan desagradables y sucias. Sin siquiera notarlo había ganado de nuevo un punto a favor para con Luise, ya que ella reprobaba aquel tipo de conductas. Ella misma lo había hecho una vez y le había parecido algo de lo más bajo y sucio. Por años se odió a sí misma, al grado de comprometerse a no tener sexo solo porque si con cualquier persona. En delante solo estaría con un hombre a quien ella amara y le correspondiera. Solo con él, se dejaría hacer el amor.

─Además de eso, poca gente viene a este lugar. Muy raras veces hay escándalo.─ La rubia deseaba que su invitado estuviera cómodo en el lugar, tal como ella hubiera querido estarlo la primera vez que entró a ese lugar con su hermana. Desde entonces amó beber ahí.

─Y no parece estar… ahm… no está tan sucio…

─Así es, de entre los lugares tranquilos de la ciudad y de esta área, es uno de los más limpios, debo decir.

─Bueno. Sé que no puedo pedir música clásica, pero… ¿Qué tipo de música ponen aquí?

─Hn…─ Luise lo pensó unos segundos al rememorar.

─…?─ Roderich le miró un poco confundido.

─Antaño, folklórica alemana, bohemia.─ Sonrió tras pensar en que nadie nunca había pedido esa clase de música en aquel lugar y la verdad, el sería el primero en hacerlo. ─Sinceramente hasta ahora no he sabido de alguien que pidiera Música Clásica en un lugar así.

El castaño solo alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla. El comentario no fue muy de su agrado, aunque realmente no estaba molesto, al menos no tanto como lo haría con cualquier otra persona.

─Bien, supongo que eso al menos, es mucho mejor que las indecencias que la gente suele cantar hoy en día.─ Dejó ver su indignación con un suave y casi inaudible bufido, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado. En realidad se quedó viendo a una de las mesas por unos pequeños instantes hasta que la rubia volvió a llamar su atención.

─No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, herr Edelstein.

─Muy bien ustedes dos, ya fue suficiente de tanto parloteo. ¡Quiero ponerme ebria hasta caer!─ La albina se interpuso entre ellos, cortando la conversación de su hermana con el candidato que la albina había elegido por y para sí misma. Sin olvidar claro, abrazar a ambas partes y jalonearlos para irse a sentar de una buena ves. Estaba consciente de que ellos estaban ya de acuerdo y sería muy difícil convencerlos de ir a otro sitio, además, eso podía poner en peligro de muerte a cualquier posibilidad de salir de nuevo con el muchacho.

Con esa grande y alegre sonrisa que la caracterizaba, prácticamente los arrastró por el lugar en busca de una mesa de su agrado. La estructura de las mesas eran de madera dura y las butacas también lo eran, las primeras estaban recubiertas con un plástico que simulaba los tonos y matices de la madera, a juego con los muros que también lo aparentaban. Unos pocos hombres de alrededor de treinta años se encontraban en la barra del bar, tomando tranquilos aunque un tanto alegres. El barman no tardó en llamar con un ademán a una de las meseras, de las que mejor se llevaba con Luise, a quien le señaló la tercia que se dirigía hacia el lugar al que la Rubia había señalado a sus acompañantes. El lugar donde mejor le apetecía comer, después de todo, no tenía la intención de tomar, al menos no hasta la noche.

La mirada de la mesera parecía atónita de ver a Luise en ese lugar con su hermana y no solo eso, el hecho de verlas con un hombre le parecía no solo extraño, sino emocionante también. En las musarañas de la mente de la mujer, se comenzaba a preparar un coctel de hipótesis e ideas acerca de la verdad acerca de ese hombre trajeado. No tardó en tomar del vestido a una de sus compañeras y mostrarle tan peculiar visita. Esta corrió hacia el interior de la cocina a platicar el chisme a con los demás.

─Podemos decir que este lugar es digno de mi asombrosa y bella persona. Al menos lo suficiente como para que le honre sentándome. Kesesese~

Roderich y Luise suspiraron hondamente y al unísono. A la albina pareció molestarle un poco, pero prefirió ponerlo como un obstáculo más que su genialosa persona tenía la responsabilidad de vencer. Decidió sentarse junto al austriaco, pero para su desgracia, Roderich ya se había sentado a junto con Luise a uno de los lados de la mesa, dejando a María con una sola opción traerlo hacia ella, el no debería negarse a semejante honor.

─Ven siéntate junto a mí, señorito. Te daré la oportunidad de acompañarme~

─No gracias, pero ya estoy de este lado y estoy cómodo en este lugar.─ Se negó rotunda y educadamente a la insinuación de la albina. Si bien lo que dijo era cierto, no tenía la opción de decirle que no quería sentarse a su lado, ya que terminaría siendo picoteado en sus costillas, abrazado sin control o jaloneado de sus mejillas. De alguna manera podía imaginar que a eso se enfrentaría.

─Hermana por favor déjalo descansar un poco, ha viajado desde Viena, debe de estar muy cansado.─ Miró de nuevo al chico al tiempo que iba bajando su mano hacia la butaca para recargarse en ella y no en la mesa─Le agradezco que nos acompañe a comer... hoy...

Su voz sonó entrecortada luego de que su mano en vez de llegar a hacer contacto con la butaca, hizo contacto con algo más suave y cálido. Se había encontrado con la mano de Roderich, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cometer la indecencia de recargarse en la mesa. En realidad estaba muy cansado, cada momento se cansaba un poco más aunque no quisiese decirlo o demostrarlo. Algo que aprendió de su ex esposa fue a no demostrar debilidad ante nadie, más que con tu propio pilar. Por desgracia para Roderich, Erszébeth era su único pilar y ahora que no la tenía, simplemente estaba solo y una de las víctimas era Vash, quien tenía a veces que hacer trabajo doble debido a Roderich.

No tardó en llegar la mesera a tomar el pedido. Ambas pidieron platillos a su gusto y Roderich se limitó a imitar lo que había pedido Luise. María en su interior comenzaba a temer que pudiera haber algo entre su hermana y el chico que ya comenzaba a gustarle.

No tardó en llegar la comida y claro, la cerveza también. Para desgracia de Roderich, era demasiada cerveza, más de la de la que bebía en dos semanas. Comió y bebió, tratando de mantener la etiqueta, peo estas mujeres bebían la cerveza como si se tratase de agua. Al final fue demasiado alcohol para el austriaco y las dos chicas tuvieron que ayudarle. A ambas le pareció tierno ver a un hombre que bebiera mucho menos de la mitad de lo que cada una solía beber en una sola sentada. Con los ánimos de tener la excusa de _ayudarle en su tarea_, se acabaron entre las dos la cerveza que el dejó.

No tenían planeado emborracharse realmente, pero tras haberle ayudado, Luise estaba un poco mareada, aunque María aún se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Ambas ayudaron a Roderich a levantarse y tras pagar, se dirigieron directo a la casa de las hermanas. El plan original de Luise era que Roderich siguiera su camino, pero como estaba tan mal y como la noche ya estaba encima de la ciudad, ambas decidieron hospedarlo en su casa, después de todo, tenían libre habitación la habitación de sus padres.

─Me duele… la cabeza…

─Calma, no hables tanto. Debes descansar.

Roderich apretaba sus ojos, con una mano fingía apoyarse en el hombro de la rubia, cuando en realidad era la rubia quien lo estaba cargando prácticamente. Luise lo recostó sobre la cama y luego, tras despojarlo de sus lentes y su billetera, los colocó sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, para luego hacerle una suave caricia en la frente del castaño.

─Eres una mujer hermosa.─ Roderich usó mucha de la fuerza que le quedaba al levantar su mano hacia la mejilla de rubia. Una vez hecho, le hizo unas pocas y suaves caricias en su rosada y tersa mejilla para luego hacerlo sobre sus lindos labios. ─Me atrevo a decir que la más hermosa… y buena…

María entró a la habitación, lo suficientemente a tiempo como para escuchar los cumplidos que el castaño le estaba dirigiendo a su hermana y no a ella, como lo desearía. Deseó que fuera solo su imaginación pero luego vio la silueta de Luise agacharse un poco más, al grado de recargarse con su rodilla y uno de sus puños sobre la cama. Las manos que a ambos les quedaban libres se juntaron y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras sus bocas se unían en un delicioso y efímero, pero al mismo tiempo infinito beso.

La albina se dio la media vuelta, tratando de hacerse creer a si misma que lo que no veía era más que una ilusión causada por la cerveza o una mala broma por parte del señorito. Se volteó a mirar de reojo, solo para ver a su querida hermana besándose encima del hombre que hasta hacía unos momentos deseaba para sí. Una lágrima surcó su pálida mejilla y tras volverse hacia su habitación, se acostó repitiéndose a sí misma que lo que había visto no era real.

─Me gustas, Roderich─ Luise no pudo contenerse más de expresar su sentir, luego de que se separasen para tomar aire. Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas luego de su declaración. Sentía que podían tenerse confianza, por lo que se olvidó de los formalismos.

─Debo decir que… no puedo negarlo… aunque quisiera. Si… siento algo por ti.─ aunque su voz titubeaba, Roderich no dudó en corresponder con sus propios sentimientos.

Roderich quiso besarla de nueva cuenta pero ella esta vez se negó. Ante eso el austriaco, un poco extrañado, se ruborizó todavía más pero depositó su beso en la mejilla de la chica. Ella volvió a mirarle y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire se dignó a darle su explicación.

─Me gustas, eso es cierto. Pero no me acostaría contigo en este momento. No aun…

─No tenía la intención de hacer semejante indecencia con alguien que apenas conozco, aunque ella me guste, aunque ella me lo pidiese.─ Se encontraba avergonzado, pero no podía detenerse, el alcohol de la cerveza le hacía expresar su sentir y ninguna de sus costumbres _remilgadas_, por así decirlo podía interferir.

Luise sonrió muy satisfecha, mirándole con cariño y luego de unos segundos, acercándose para volver a besarlo. Aquel hombre hecho y derecho con el que había deseado encontrarse desde tenía conciencia del sexo y mucho más desde aquella noche en que se había regalado a si misma unos años atrás, estaba ya en frente suyo, deseaba ser suya en todo sentido... Pero aun no era el momento, tenía una promesa que cumplir y no se traicionaría a si misma, además, si el cumplía su palabra, estaría segura de quedarse con el.

Entre el bochorno de sus cuerpos aunado con el del alcohol que ambos ingirieron, se deshicieron de la mayoría de su ropa quedando dormidos poco más que interiores, compartiendo la misma cama. Eso sí, aún sin siquiera tocarse, aun sin siquiera mirarse…

Aunque ni uno ni otro era virgen, podían sentirse inocentes estando juntos.

Abrazados, fue como un nuevo, mucho más hermoso y brillante día les trajo el Sol a través de su ventana…

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Me alegro que hayas llegado hasta acá con esta historia que me comienza a gustar cada vez mas...**

**Espero algún review, de perdido rayenme la madre(?)... Ok no. ****Pero si, en serio espero sea de su gusto.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a min kärlek **Merlina-Volturi** que me aconseja y hace la grandiosa labor de corregir mis horrores ortográficos~**

**See you later~ **


	3. III Cuando no es lo que parece ser

_Fic AU basado en Axis Powers: Hetalia, propiedad de Himuraya Hidekaz / Cuando sean mios los derechos, dominaré al mundo y a sus mentes, muahahahahahohohocofcofcof! DX_

_Adevertencia: Alguna que otra grosería y furia prusiana~_

_Notas al final~_

* * *

Los celestes ojos se abrieron lentamente, cuando el cuerpo al que pertenecían sentía que ya era la hora de levantarse. Al instante, se toparon con el sereno semblante de Roderich, quien descansaba plácidamente junto a ella.

El austriaco tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano siempre, aunque no tuviese nada verdaderamente importante que hacer, salvo alguna que otra excepción. Esta, era una de ellas. Se encontraba tan cansado que su cuerpo hizo caso omiso a las costumbres que se le impusieron desde pequeño; en parte por el viaje, en parte por el alcohol que ingirió la noche anterior.

Luise ahogo su respiración por un momento al pensar que lo había hecho con él durante la noche, pero al ver que ambos continuaban usando su ropa suspiró, sintiéndose aliviada; no era porque no quisiera que el castaño la hiciera suya, sino porque había mantenido esa promesa que hizo a sí misma tiempo atrás. El muchacho seguía dormido en la misma posición en la que se había quedado antes de que ella perdiese el conocimiento; signo de que no había intentado hacerle nada al cuerpo tan _sexy_ de la germana, ese que tantos deseaban y pocos se habían animado a tratar de conseguir, obteniendo malos resultados. Sonrió al ver que efectivamente era un hombre decente y puro; o al menos eso quería creer, ya que quizá el efecto de la cerveza no se lo había permitido. Quería verle el lado bueno al chico; fue asi como pudo notar que por su baja resistencia al alcohol, seguramente era una persona tranquila, algo que a ella le gustaba. Ni siquiera borracho, era ruidoso, porque casi lo estaba. Volvió a suspirar luego de encontrarle más virtudes que alabarle a Roderich.

Su delgada y blanca mano, en un rápido pero suave movimiento, le hizo una caricia en la frente de Roderich, acomodándole el cabello hacia la sien. Era graciosa la forma en que el rulito de ese hombre se mantenía acomodado, aun cuando el resto de su cabello estaba casi completamente desordenado. La caricia continuó por la mejilla y bajó hasta su barbilla hasta toparse con el pequeño lunar que adornaba ese sereno rostro. Le extrañó el hecho de no haberlo visto antes; era una mujer que se fijaba siempre en todos los detalles, por insignificantes que sean. No tardó en acariciarle el lunar con suavidad primero de manera transversal y luego en círculos, parecía lindo ver un detalle tan _estereotípico_ de los austriacos en la cara de un hombre de sociedad que parecía cuidarse tanto.

Roderich por su parte reaccionó casi instantánea y automáticamente, moviendo ligeramente sus brazos y sus piernas como si reaccionara a un estímulo sexual. Luise disfrutaba de hacerle eso, pero al intuir que el castaño respondía de una manera por decir, de momento inapropiada, decidió detenerse y finalizar sus muestras de cariño con un beso en la frente.

Se sentía rara, no era propio de si expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera, no se consideraba una mujer tierna ni se identificaba con la típica mujer enamorada, pero por momentos parecía caer en ello. No le molestaba en realidad, sino que le parecía extraño verse en ese papel. De lo que estaba segura, era que no debía ni quería ocultar su sentir, al menos no a si misma por el momento.

Se levantó sin hacer más ruido ni movimientos bruscos. Tomó rápidamente una ducha, se vistió y dejó una nota con instrucciones más que claras junto a los objetos persones del austriaco.

─Roderich…─Murmuró de forma casi inaudible luego de acercarse a la puerta, justo antes de irse al taller familiar que administraba. El nombre ya antes lo había escuchado, pero nunca le había parecido lindo, al menos no hasta ese momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo para callar esos pensamientos y se dirigió sin más hacia su trabajo. Por el momento logró sacarse el tema de la cabeza, aunque él, se quedó presente en todo momento.

Por su parte María, no había logrado dormir adecuadamente durante la noche. Razón por la que se levantó temprano y se fue al taller incluso antes que su hermana menor. Estaban acostumbradas a ir cada una por su cuenta la mayoría de las veces, ya que la albina siempre tardaba más tiempo en levantarse y arreglarse, ya que su _asombrosa y bella persona siempre debía lucir deslumbrante para deleite de quienes se acercaran a adorarla_… o al menos esa era la excusa que siempre usaba para sus demoras y muchas otras ocasiones.

Odiaba el maquillaje ya que ocultaba la belleza de la pálida piel de la que se sentía orgullosa. Sin embargo, esta vez tuvo que recurrir a esa pequeño estuche de maquillaje que usaba aquellas raras ocasiones se sentía esa necesidad de esconder alguna imperfección que hubiese aparecido en su rostro o aquellas que quisiera sorprender a alguien; esta vez, quería ocultar las ojeras y la irritación que sufrían sus ojos debido al llanto que había derramado la noche anterior. Hasta el momento ningún chico le había gustado como él; era amable, soportaba sus _bromitas,_ quizá no la trataba como la semidiosa que ella se sentía pero tarde que temprano lo haría y bueno, no era tan feo. Se decía a si misma que el quizá podía llegar a merecerla, cuando en realidad ella era quien lo deseaba, tal vez era la indiferencia que él le mostraba era lo que le había atraído de él.

De cualquier manera, la idea de conquistarlo ya se había esfumado de su blanca cabeza. Ella nunca se rendía con las cosas, pero esta vez no lo quiso tomar como tal. Prefirió tomarlo como una cesión, a su amada hermana le gustaba y el parecía corresponderle; podía decirse que se sacrificó a si misma por la felicidad de la rubia.

─De todos modos mi increíble persona tiene incontables pretendientes, ya aparecerá alguno que realmente merezca este pedazo de cuerpo semi-divino, no… mucho más que divino~─ Se repetía cosas similares cada momento que tenía en solitario para consolarse, aun el hecho de ceder tampoco le gustaba en lo absoluto. Necesitaba ponerse ebria hasta perder el conocimiento, quizá hasta más.

Entró a la oficina de donde estaban ambos escritorios de las hermanas y tras cerrar la puerta aprovechó el sonido no cruzaba las paredes para gritar y desquitar su molestia. ─Sheiße! Sheiße! Sheiße! Sheiße! …─ Golpeó varias veces la pared para complementar su berrinche, lastimándose en la cuarta ocasión y echando un agudo quejido luego de esto. Tragó saliva y aunque respiraba agudamente poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. No quería llorar más ya que no quería tener que volver a maquillarse. Además de que tenía trabajo que hacer, quizá no mucho y no siempre lo hacía todo, pero esta vez necesitaba meter sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

Justo terminó de calmarse cuando la puerta se abrió la puerta y la figura de su hermana entró a la habitación, la que se sorprendió de ver a la mayor tan temprano. La saludó con calma, logrando ver que María estaba un poco, extraña. Le preocupaba, pero la otra odiaba que se preocuparan por ella así que trató de ignorar el hecho.

─Schwester, ¿Te encuentras bien?

─Más que bien, hermanita…─ Sonrió frívolamente, escondiendo de la mejor manera el sentimiento que tanto le pesaba.

─Gut. Entonces necesito que laves por completo el auto herr Edelstein y revises los avances en el Audi que nos encargó Ludwig para los Rally.─ Esperaba que al menos terminara la primera de las peticiones ya que se lo había prometido a Roderich como su cliente, palabra a la que no quería faltar por nada del mundo, aunque estaba segura de que Roderich se lo perdonaría luego de un ligero reproche; pensaba que era una de esas personas y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.─ Puedes con ello, ¿verdad?

─Pe-pero…─ Negó con su cabeza por un segundo, para luego volver a mirar a su hermana─ Ja…─ Al final, aceptó de manera un poco desanimada, pero sí que necesitaba distraerse un poco; además de que por nada del mundo diría que no puede con algo, sea lo que sea.

─Entonces ve hermana. Necesitamos que termines esas tareas lo más pronto posible.─ Se mantuvo serena, tratando de no verse severa. No lo parecía.

Odiaba el hecho de tener que ensuciarse las manos, pero quizá, si lo hacía se distraería un poco, quizá…

Grave error. Desde que tocó aquella máquina, comenzó a pensar en él y en todo, lo que pudieron haber vivido juntos; la mayoría del tiempo hubiera sido felicidad y sonrisas para ella y el, aun con verle ese gesto de desaprobación que el chico le mostraría tanto, estarían contentos y a gusto… hubieran sido felices, hubieran. Se sentía sola y por más que dijera que disfrutaba de la soledad, esto le comenzaba a pesar más que nunca. La albina no dejaba de suspirar una y otra vez aunque trataba de hacerlo lo más silencioso y menos notable posible, algunas veces los escondía disfrazándolos de bostezos.

Tras varias horas de estarse perdiendo el tiempo con la parte de afuera, se dignó a entrar a limpiar adentro. Parecía estar limpio a simple vista, un evidente orden saltaba a la vista. Sin embargo, luego de pasar la boca de la aspiradora cerca de la parte baja del asiento descubrió un mar de basura bien escondido: mapas, notas de remisión con años de antigüedad, envolturas de comida y hasta partituras hachas a mano, probablemente de la autoría del mismo dueño del vehículo.  
Le pareció un poco gracioso conocer esa parte de él que hasta el momento su hermana no conocía, pensó en lo divertido que sería restregárselo en la cara solo para ver los gestos que pusiera el hombre.

Estaba por terminar de hacer su odioso encargo cuando se le ocurrió hurgar en los compartimentos de la máquina; de cualquier manera, si era descubierta tenía la excusa de que _estaba haciendo su trabajo de la manera tan perfecta que solo ella podía lograr_. No tenía más que papeles y más papeles, pero tras revisar el compartimento que estaba justo encima del estéreo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Sus grises ojos, ligeramente teñidos de carmesí se abrieron por completo fijándose en una pequeña joya que al parecer el castaño había guardado ahí. Tenía en sus manos un anillo que parecía más una argolla de matrimonio que cualquier otro tipo de anillo. Era sencillo pero al mismo tiempo era hermoso y quizá un poco elegante: perfecto para un hombre como él. María tragó saliva y giró el objeto suavemente para revisar su tenía alguna inscripción en el interior. No fue nada agradable reconocer el nombre de una mujer en su interior, justo a una inscripción en un idioma que curiosamente le parecía conocido.

"_Erszébeth Héderváry_"

"_Mindig és örökké_"

Luego de pensarlo un segundo, estaba más que segura de que se trataba de una mujer de ascendencia húngara. ¿Sería acaso la esposa del _señorito_? ¿O quizá lo había encontrado por casualidad y lo había recogido?  
A su mente solo llegó una respuesta clara: Obviamente ninguna persona en su sano juicio perdería o se quitaría su argolla de matrimonio a no ser que se hubiese divorciado o… o quisiera esconder su compromiso nupcial.

─¿_Desde siempre_… _y para siempre_? Desgraciado… No se meterá con mi poco genial hermanita, mi grandiosa persona la defenderá de ese sucio señorito…─ Luego de entender el significado no le quedó la menor duda de que el hombre solo trataba de jugar con los sentimientos de su adorada hermana. ─Y pensar que mi hermosa y asombrosa persona se había fijado en él. Pero no. Lo pondré en su lugar, solo un ser tan bellamente genial como yo puede hacerlo.

Otro grave error de la mayor. Sus sospechas eran completamente falsas; si bien el joven aún resentía los remanentes del amor que antes llegó a sentir por la húngara, estos estaban siendo completamente opacados por la sola presencia de la joven alemana, por no decir que eclipsados.

Guardó la argolla en su bolsillo y sin pensar ni perder ya tanto tiempo, terminó su encargo para luego ir a vaguear con su celular en algún lugar calmo, lejos del trabajo para el que ella siempre decía _no estaba a su altura_. Eso sí, en cuanto viera al austriaco le daría su merecido y se aseguraría de que nunca, jamás se volviese a acercar a su amada hermana. Era casi la una de la tarde.

* * *

**¡Holo! **

**Vengo acá nuevo y renovado después de un santo y extremo suplicio de exámenes finales y una materia reprobada~**

**Pero no importan los males sino los fines y ya que la musa se ha dignado a sonreírme decidí hacer un nuevo capitulo de esta parejita tan linda y falta de cariño~**

**No estoy seguro de que esté completamente IC, ya que no tuve la gracia de que me revisaran el texto... PERO si alguien cree que algo no anda bien (en especial la reacción de la linda albinita) le escucharé con gusto y de ser necesario haré la correspondiente corrección.**

**Gracias y hasta luego~ **


	4. IV ¿Separación?

_Fic AU basado en Axis Powers: Hetalia, propiedad de Himuraya Hidekaz / Cuando sean mios los derechos habrán tiras narrando las noticias mas importantes o cómicas del mundo (?) honhonhonhon~_

_Adevertencia: Por ahora no hay ninguna~ Creo... :3_

_Notas al final~_

* * *

Un punzante dolor de cabeza estaba molestando a Roderich; sin muchas ganas sus ojos violáceos se fueron abriendo lentamente al no poder soportar más el golpe del sol de mediodía. De pronto, notó que la cama en la que se encontraba no era la suya, pero cerca había un olor que le recordaba a la mujer que tanto había amado en el pasado y de quien ahora estaba separado… No, este aroma era mucho más suave e incluso era más placentero y relajante para él. No tardó mucho en recordar que estaba en la cama de la alemana a quien recién conocía y con quien se sentía tan tranquilo y a gusto.

Preocupado, no por el hecho de pensar que haber hecho alguna sucia indecencia, sino por la vergüenza de no haberse despertado con el alba y de estar en interiores, dentro de una casa que no la era la suya propia. Se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de esa frustración y luego, tras pensar durante algunos segundos, logró darse cuenta de que ya de por sí, era demasiado tarde como para seguir en la cama.

─No señor. Pero que indecencia la mía de… de… Agh~─ Refunfuñando por sus propias acciones, recostó su cabeza durante un segundo más sobre esa suave almohada y de la manera más suave posible se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Vio el sencillo reloj de pared que la dama tenía en su pieza que le indicaba que pasaba ya de las once de la mañana y sobre un pequeño buró junto a la cama, estaban la mayoría de sus objetos personales y una extraña hoja entre ellos.

Parpadeó varias veces en un solo segundo y de manera curiosa, pero recatada, su mano se acercó a tomar dicho papel que ya comenzaba a intrigarle. Al abrirlo, notó que era un manuscrito de Luise, un alemán bellamente escrito y sin la menor falta de ortografía. Roderich no daba cuenta a lo que sus ojos veían, esa letra era un poco sencilla y poco adornada, pero cada letra estaba en su lugar y cada palabra no solo estaba completa, sino que tenía concordancia con el resto de ellas; Absolutamente nada que ver con la manera en que otros escribían en las redes sociales y con los celulares.

Sonrió al recordar algunas de las chicas de alta sociedad con quien Vash, le había conseguido citas para un futuro nuevo matrimonio. Todas ellas habían sido una bola de descerebradas que sea con el celular o a mano, escribieran lo que fuere o donde fuere siempre terminaban siendo un dolor de cabeza para el castaño: nunca logró descifrar esas extrañas codificaciones.

─Pero que cosas estoy haciendo, por Dios. Es tardísimo y no debería estar… Bueno, primero debo ver que dice.─ Se detuvo en el momento, y acercó su mirada para poder leer lo que ponía en dicha nota:

_Querido Roderich Edelstein:  
Me he tomado la libertad de ir al taller dejándote dormido en mi cama. Lo siento, te veías tan cansado que no tuve el corazón para robarte tu dulce sueño.  
Hay wurst y huevos en el refrigerador, café en la jarra de la cafetera y algunos bocadillos en la panera que junto a esta. Puedes tomar lo que gustes. Te estaré esperando en el taller, al reverso de esta hoja hay un mapa de cómo llegar desde la casa.  
Luise Weillschmidt._

Frunció un poco el ceño al sentirse como un intruso y más que nada, como una molesta para la dama, en realidad así solía vivir, siendo una carga de trabajo para el resto, pero ella era especial: No quería que ella llegase a pensar cosas malas de él, mucho menos que descubra sus tantos defectos que siempre le obligaban a esforzarse por ocultar.

Bueno, no le quedaba más que hacer lo posible por conquistarla y… ¿y luego qué? Una gran duda le hizo abrir sus ojos como si se tratase de dos portones que se abren de golpe y de par en par. ¿Qué pensaba hacer cuando lograse hacer de ella su pareja? ¿Se la llevaría a Austria? No, de ninguna manera Luise dejaría todo su negocio familiar y mucho menos lo dejaría en manos de su descuidada hermana mayor. ¿Entonces se mudaría el a Alemania? Pero si la gran mayoría de los negocios que había heredado de su familia residían en Austria, además de podía ser no solo carísimo, sino quizá hasta desastroso para la empresa un traslado así de capital empresarial.

No sabía qué hacer, tragó saliva y su estómago se revolvía una y otra vez a pesar de estar vacío. Además, le dolía en el corazón que su esperanza de reencontrar el amor se estaba viendo abortado por nada más y nada menos que por intereses materiales. Volvió a tragar saliva y alzó su cabeza hacia arriba en un intento desesperado por detener una traviesa lágrima que trataba de escapar de sus ojos.

No queriendo amargarse más, decidió dejar zanjado el tema para otra ocasión, ahora lo que importaba era tomar el desayuno, aunque no tuviera hambre, era importante tomar sus alimentos a sus horas, aunque fuera un poco tarde incluso.

Calentó una taza de café y tomó uno de los panecillos y más a que nada por obligación, comió muy lentamente su primer alimento del día. Le preocupaba mucho lo que haría y lo que pasaría, al grado que no logró tomarle el sabor al delicioso café que se suponía debería estar saboreando con extremo gusto.

Terminó con su desayuno y siguió ahogado en sus pensamientos, repasando una y otra vez cada una de las posibilidades, pero para su desgracia, ninguna era lo suficientemente convincente, además de que eran demasiado complicadas y con muchas posibilidades de fallo. Decidió rendirse cuando escuchó un chillido proveniente de su reloj de pulsera, el cual le indicaba cada hora con un "bip". Era ya el mediodía.

Y de ya de por sí era tarde cuando se sentó a desayunar, ahora podía decir que era soberanamente tarde y aún tenía que legar a donde las hermanas Weillschmidt le daban el merecido mantenimiento a su automóvil.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse, pensaba que seguro estaba muy cerca de su destino, Dresde y que llegaría pronto a ese lugar, haría sus pendientes y volvería a esta ciudad para declararle sus sentimientos a la rubia y luego… luego verían que hacer después. Aunque estaba dispuesto a dejar su fortuna y su empresa en manos del suizo, no quería ser una carga para esa mujer tan trabajadora. Muy en el interior de su ser, él estaba consciente de que ella merecía un hombre mucho mejor que él, pero su orgullo y su egoísmo, lo hacían seguir su sentimiento y seguir con su deseo de ser ese alguien que se la amara y se quedara con ella por siempre.

No queriendo pensar más cosas de las debidas, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a hacia la puerta. No sin antes, hacer una rápida oración.

El mapa que la rubia le había dejado era sencillo y al mismo tiempo detallado, aun así el austriaco no tenía muchas intenciones de caminar, aunque no le gustara la idea de tener que pagar, al final un taxi era lo mejor, si es que podía encontrar uno.

No tardó mucho en pasar uno, cuyo conductor recibió el mapa en el instante en que el austriaco subió. No pasaron ni quince minutos antes de llegar a su destino.

Apenas cruzó Roderich el portón del taller, este fue asaltado por una fúrica criatura de cabellera blanca, quien lo tomó de la camisa y le acercó el rostro con una actitud muy amenazante. El joven no tenía la menor idea de que hacer en ese momento y solo se limitó a mirar a la germana con una mezcla de indignación y espanto, indignación que cada vez se volvía más y más grande.

─Vas a hacer lo que mi hermosa y grandiosa persona te diga. ¿Entendido, señorito?─ Ante la amenazante mirada de la albina, el castaño un pudo hacer nada excepto tragar saliva y fruncir el ceño, no aceptaría tan fácilmente una imposición.

Segundos más tarde, el austriaco negó con su cabeza y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se dignó a responderle.

─¿Pero qué clase de infame grosería indecente es esta, Weillschmidt?─ Hasta a la hora de enojarse, era educado y por decir de una manera, remilgado. Ninguna de las manos del austriaco se dignaron a acudir en ayuda de su cuello.

Pero una voz sonó desde el otro lado del taller. Luise se acercaba a ellos, aunque no estaba molesta, si estaba confundida y solo podía pensar que su hermana lo culpaba por hacerle limpiar el auto. Era algo típico de ella.

─Roderich, _Schwester_. ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ─ Los dos voltearon al unísono al lugar de donde provenía la voz que parecía confundida y un poco severa a la vez.

María no hizo más que convertir el ataque en un tipo de abrazo fraternal mientras esta volteaba su cuerpo hacia a donde su hermana menor. Roderich no hizo más que dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño y mirar incómodamente a su captora.

─Bueno, no importa. ¿O sí?─ Luise no hizo más que mirar de un lado a otro, tratando de comprender la situación.

─Dime, dime… ¿Qué necesitabas de nosotros dos, hermanita?

─. . . ─Roderich solo calló.

─Roderich, tu auto está listo. Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte…─ Aunque su tono de voz era suave, la rubia miró a su hermana como si en silencio le dijera que se fuera de ahí. La albina se hizo la tonta y con una sutil sonrisa aferró una de sus manos a la ropa del varón y a la vista de su hermana, no tenía la menor intención de irse de ahí.

─Gracias, Luise. ¿De… de qué se trata?─ Este también miró a la albina con un notorio gesto de desaprobación.

─Solo sé que ibas de viaje, pero, ¿a dónde te dirigías?

─A Dresde. Supongo que no estoy muy lejos.

─¿Llegaste aquí…desde Viena… yendo a Dresde?─ Luise estaba aún más confundida y su hermana parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

─Si, ¿Por?

María se alejó un poco de su cautivo para soltarse a reír a carcajadas. Luise se llevó una mano a la boca para callar su risa y a cambio de eso, una linda y apretada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia. Roderich por su parte, estaba indignado por la reacción de las dos mujeres, aunque si debía de aceptar que Luise se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa y más mientras se ruborizaba suavemente. María, aunque más salvaje, también era linda a su manera, pero a estas alturas Roderich solo tenía ojos para una de ellas y estaba más que claro quién.

─¿Qué sucede? No entiendo que le es tan gracioso.

─Estás más lejos de Dresde que cuando saliste de tu casita, señorito podrido~ ¡_Kesesesese~_!─ Apenas terminó la frase, María se volvió a revolcar en sus carcajadas. A Luise ya no le hizo tanta gracia el apodo que su hermana le había dado, aun así estaba demasiado ocupada callando su risa como para hablar o reprochar a su hermana supuestamente mayor.

La duda terminó por invadir a Roderich quien no tenía la menor idea de cómo había sucedido algo así. Luise suspiró justo después de soltar una serie se suaves risitas casi inaudibles.

─Ven, Roderich.─ Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su oficina mientras le llamaba con un suave y casi maternal tono de voz. Le había parecido algo ridículo ese aspecto del austriaco aunque también bastante lindo; la cara que había puesto en el momento de confusión le había alegrado el día por completo.

Lo llevó hasta la oficina, una vez adentro la albina entró también y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no ser escuchada y de esa manera permanecer escuchando la conversación. La rubia, se colocó junto a un mapa que abarcaba Alemania, parte de Francia, Bélgica, Holanda, Dinamarca, República Checa, Suiza y por supuesto Austria.

─Aquí vives.─ Cual una profesora de primaria, Luise señaló con el dedo a Viena, luego señaló a una parte al sur de Berín.─ Aquí está Dresde, y aquí…─ Esta vez movió su dedo hasta una parte cercana a la frontera con Suiza y Francia─ Aquí estamos nosotros.

Desde un rincón de la sala se lograron escuchar las risitas ahogadas de la albina. Ahora si estaba molesto el austriaco. No era el mejor para entender mapas o moverse de un lado a otro pero esa explicación era para niños, claro que la había entendido ahora pero a su manera de ver, esa no era la forma correcta de hacerlo.

─Roderich. ¿Quieres que te lleve a Dresde?─Luise de nuevo trataba de acercarse inconscientemente.

─No gracias, no lo necesito. Gracias.─ Roderich de verdad estaba molesto y el único verdaderamente herido, era su ego.

─No creo que quieras terminar en Suiza o Dinamarca. Acepta la oferta, no te cobraré.─ Esta vez, la rubia ya comenzaba a atacar por los lados débiles del austriaco. Como toda mujer inteligente, comenzaba a tomarle la medida al hombre que le gustaba.

─Está bien, pero… Bueno, está bien. ─ Cruzado de brazos, Roderich no pudo hacer más que desviar su mirada mientras soltaba un bufido. Otro punto a favor de la dama.─ ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar hasta ahí? La junta es a las cinco de la tarde y por nada del mundo debo llegar tarde, sería una grave grosería.

─No llegarás a tiempo, señorito. No con la garra de vehículo que te cargas~─ La mayor, entró en escena haciendo un ademán de desprecio hacia Roderich; de nuevo, a su hermana no le hizo tanta gracia pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, ya hablaría con ella más tarde.─Y aquí es donde mi grandiosa, inteligente, bondadosa y bien ubicada e intencionada persona te ofrece la oportunidad de llevarte a tu destino.

Los rostros de Roderich y de Luise mostraban gran sopresa ante las palabras de la mayor. Si bien era típico su egocentrismo, que se ofreciera a ayudar no era muy propio de sí. Por un lado, Roderich comenzaba a temer por su integridad física.

─_Schwester_. ¿Estás segura de ello?

─Claro, mi poco genial hermanita. Deberías creer un poco más en mis sabias palabras.─ Los ademanes de grandeza de la albina lograron hacer que la menor cediera, ignorando por completo al varón que ahora solo las acompañaba en la sala.

─Como quieras, hermana.

─Bien señorito, tu vienes conmigo. ¡_Kesesesese~_!─ Sin dar tiempo a una despedida o a alguna palabra por parte de aquel hombre para la mujer que le gustaba, la albina lo tomó del brazo como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada que arrastra a su novio.

Luise, comenzó a sentir una tremenda pesadez en sus hombros y todo su cuerpo, por lo que se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, suspirando pesadamente y mirando hacia a la puerta por donde se habían llevado su esperanza de conocer el amor.

─_Ich hasse dich, mein leben Schwester_…─ Murmuró Luise mientras se acurrucaba entre sus propios brazos, pensando que su querida hermana estaba también tras ese hombre.

* * *

**Traducción:**

_Ich hasse dich, mein leben Schwester_ = _Te odio, mi querida hermana_

* * *

**Hola, criaturitas de la creación~ **

**De nuevo me he quedado sin beta, así es posible que sigan habiendo algunas cosas OoC u horrores de ortografía. Si failée, por favor alguien avíseme, no me gusta que las cosas queden mal hechas.**

**De cualquier manera, dejo un saludo a quienes leen y un fuerte abrazo a quienes me han dejado revs, en realidad esas cosas ayudan a querer mejorar, tanto en su estancia como en su ausencia.**

**Nos leemos la próxima, ****Aufwiedersehen~**


	5. V Fantasmas del pasado (parte 1)

_Fic AU basado en Axis Powers: Hetalia, propiedad de Himuraya-sensei_

_Adevertencia: Una mínima muestra de angst... ¿Quizá?~ :/_

_Notas al final~_

* * *

Dolor, era la palabra que describía el sentir de Roderich cuando la albina le hizo pagar pasajes de avión hacia Dresde. No, no le gustaba en absoluto pagar un transporte tan caro y potencialmente peligroso, mucho menos cuando tenía que pagar los pasajes de dos personas y en especial, cuando su acompañante era así de… de… bueno, en realidad la única palabra que podía describir a la dama era "jocosa", si bien tenía muchas maneras diferentes de describir su actitud, aquella sería la más adecuada, al menos la que más calificativos abarcaba.

Y no era para menos, por un lado era una bonita y peculiar compañía, pero por el otro lado todo su encanto se terminaba en cuando esta abría la boca o empezaba a desear algo.

─¡Anda señorito podrido, paga eso ya! No es nada genial que te pases de tacaño~─La mujer no dejaba de jalonear al hombre, quien cedía su tarjeta de crédito a la dependienta que se encargaba de cobrar los boletos de la línea aérea.

─Está bien, está bien. Por Dios, mujer ¿Quieres calmarte un poco y comportarte como una dama por una vez en tu vida?

─_Was_? Mira tontuelo, mi magnifico ser es eso y más, deberías agradecer mi grandiosa bondad y que tome un poco de mi valiosísimo tiempo para ayudarte. ¿Eh?

El castaño se llevó una mano al rostro tratando de cubrirse, presa de la pena ajena. Pero es que solo a ella se le ocurriría hablar tantas maravillas de sí misma: Ni siquiera los reyes o príncipes en sus cabales hacían semejante falta de respeto; la dignidad, el respeto y el aparentar humildad era parte clave de la etiqueta. Al parecer dicha mujer no conocía absolutamente nada de ello, sin embargo, en realidad María sí que lo conocía, el problema es que había una serie de sentimientos que no le permitían dejar de hacerlo. Una sombra en su pasado que la marcó para siempre.

Por la mente de María comenzaron a correr una serie de imágenes, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un hombre, no al menos sin haber tomado previamente. En realidad lo había hecho pero en su infancia y no había sido una experiencia muy agradable. EL brillo en sus ojos disminuyó por unos momentos.

─Ahora vuelvo, debo hacer algo muy importante. No me sigas, por favor.

Roderich aprovechó un momento en que aquella se quedó pensando muy profundamente para escaparse directo hacia un bloque de teléfonos públicos. Para su suerte, estos estaban muy a la vista y muy cerca, de haber estado un poco más lejos este seguramente se habría perdido y peor aún, hubiera tenido que depender de su acompañante para ser llevado de ida y vuelta. Lo que necesitaba era privacidad, de no ser así hubiera llamado desde su celular, ahí sentado a un lado de la molesta joven, además de que eso sería mucho más caro que llamar desde un teléfono local.

Tomó la nota de pago del taller, la misma que había recibido de manos de Luise. Revisó arriba y abajo, a un lado y al otro… pero nada, no había un solo teléfono al que pudiera comunicarse y justo cuando la esperanza estaba por morir, se encontró con un número justo abajo del membrete. Suspiró aliviado y se dispuso a hacer la llamada, sus temblorosos dedos parecían sentir el miedo a equivocarse de número y en parte a que no sea la rubia quien conteste a su llamada, tragó saliva al escuchar el primer tono.

─_Guten Abend, ist_…

─¿Luise?

─_Ja_?

─Soy Roderich… ─Su educada y fina voz masculina sonaba un poco inquieta.

─No esperaba que llamaras. ¿Qué sucede? Me… ¿…? ─Su voz, por otro lado, se volvió ligeramente más amable al reconocerlo, si bien ya había memorizado su timbre de voz, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba al teléfono y definitivamente no negaría que las voces suenan diferente a través de una línea de fibra óptica. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo "Mein Liebe", quería decirlo, claro que quería llamarlo así pero en su mente sentía que aún no era el momento, aunque su corazón no dejase de ordenarle que fuera un poco más suave con él.

─Sabes, quería decirte que… que espero poder verte pronto. Yo… espero volver en la noche, hay algunas cosas que quiero platicar contigo. Yo…─Un nudo en la garganta le impedía terminar esa frase tan mágica que empezaba con la palabra "Yo". Además, de que quizá sería una falta de respeto hacerle ese tipo de declaración cuando tenían tan poco de conocerse, aunque hubieran compartido cama, en su mente no dejaba de repetirse que había sido una situación circunstancial y que no tenía mucha relevancia, cuando en su corazón sentía que si la tenía, luego recordó que había desayunado en su casa y que además de eso, le había dejado solo en ella. Era demasiada confianza hacia una persona conocida ese mismo y día. Ninguno de los dos se podía explicar la naturaleza de ese hecho a sí mismos y menos, entender lo que sucedía en el interior de sus corazones, que a veces, parecían hasta latir al unísono.

─¿Sabes? Espero eso con ansias… Haz tu trabajo rápido y bien, para que puedas volver pronto. Te estoy esperando, Mei… ─ De nuevo, no había logrado terminar la frase como hubiera querido, pero es que la costumbre no solo parecía, sino que definitivamente era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía imaginarse y aunque no lo mostrase abiertamente, le molestaba y le dolía. Era como pedirle a un perro que maúlle, en vez de que ladre.

─¿Mei…?

─Nada… olvida eso.

─Está bien. ─A Roderich le inquietaba el hecho de que usara esa palabra al final de las oraciones, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos jamás había mostrado alguna muletilla o tic verbal, cosa que le preocupaba de momento, era como si no terminase una frase o… o si estuviera a punto de llamar a otro hombre. Sacudió su cabeza con enérgicamente por un par de segundos, no podía ser así, era absurdo el hecho de que fuese así, además no eran comunes los nombres que inician con "_Mei_", al menos no en Alemania o en otras naciones germánicas. Sus mejillas recibieron un ligero toque de rubor, al sentir un poco de ese estúpido sentimiento, se sentía celoso y lo peor, es que celaba de la nada, no era muy común en sí.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Ambos no sabían bien que decir y aunque querían expresar más definidamente sus sentimientos, por un lado Luise no sabía bien cómo hacerlo sin sonar como una cualquiera o una fácil, por otro lado Roderich no quería incomodarla. Solo podían escuchar la respiración del otro a través de la línea.

─Luise… Me podrías…

─¡Hermanita~! ─ Roderich no logró pedir su teléfono celular, hubiera sido mucho más cómodo llamarla ahí en vez de al teléfono del taller. La razón, solo podía ser una razón: la hermana mayor se había entrometido, lanzando al hombre hacia un lado y rescatando heroicamente el teléfono para hablar con ella… No, más bien para evitar que el sucio señorito pervertido se siga acercando a su única y amada familia. ─¿Extrañabas escuchar la dulce y melodiosa voz de tu querida hermana?

─_Schwester_. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─Obviamente te estoy saludando. ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres a tu hermanita querida, que te quiere y te ama cuando podría elegir querer y amar a cualquier otra persona más? ─Definitivamente exageraba con sus palabras, pero de alguna manera la menor se había acostumbrado a ello aunque algunas… muchas de las veces le molestara mucho más de lo que mostraba realmente.

─Si te quiero hermana, lo que pasa es que…

─Es que nada, mi poco genialosa hermanita. Estamos bien, nos vemos~

─Espera, ¿y Roderich?

─Se fue al baño, parece que tiene diarrea. _Kesesesesesese_~

Mentira, una gran mentira. No solo no tenía diarrea, sino que el mismo estaba a un lado de ella tratando de llamar su atención para que le devolviera el teléfono y es que aunque fuera una indeseable, no recurriría a la fuerza pues a su ver y educación, es era cosa de bárbaros y gente de la clase más baja sin la menor educación y civilización.

─Toma, señorito. ─ La albina le entregó el teléfono al hombre y en seguida colgó con ayuda de su dedo.

Los ojos de Roderich hubieran brillado de no ser porque los tenía un poco entrecerrados, en parte por la indignación y el coraje no haber podido terminar la conversación. Trató de levantar su voz para reprocharla, pero esta lo miró con suma ternura en sus ojos, que el mismo hasta se sintió un poco mal por haber pensado en regañarla. Luise solo dejó escapar un largo casi silencioso suspiro, la incertidumbre le inquietaba un poco y las ganas de llevarlo ella misma le invadían, pero era demasiado tarde para tratar de alcanzarlos.

─¿Comprendes la gravedad de la ofensa que has ostentado en mi contra? ─Murmuró Roderich con un aire indignación y un poco de superioridad. Y es que ilusamente esperaba que aquella se sintiera al menos un poquito avergonzada, claramente estaba equivocado.

─Calla, remilgado. Vámonos ya, el vuelo saldrá pronto. ─ De la misma manera en que lo sacó del taller, fue que lo alejó de aquel lugar, llevándolo hacia la entrada a su vuelo. Roderich no pudo lograr articular palabra alguna, más bien no le dejaron articular ni una sola palabra.

Subieron al avión y para suerte del aristócrata, le su jugada secreta funcionó, dejando a la albina en un asiento un tanto alejado de donde le correspondía a este, aunque fuera asiento de primera clase, esa mujer ahora sería problema de los encargados del servicio. Tomó un par de audífonos y los colocó con cuidado sobre sus orejas, acto seguido trató de configurar el reproductor para que solo tocara música clásica, pero no lo logró. Con ayuda de una joven del servicio el aparato fue calibrado con éxito y el hombre no tardó en quedarse dormido mientras escuchaba _Fur Elise_ de _Beethoven_, estaba más exhausto de lo que dejaba ver.

Horas más tarde, estaba bajando de un taxi en la ciudad de Dresde con la albina haciendo las veces de asistente, de otra manera no la dejarían entrar a ese lugar, además de que era la oportunidad de Roderich para hacerla sentir en su lugar o al menos como el creía que era el lugar de esa mujer: la asistencia, no más.

Por otro lado, María estaba contenta de estar tan cerca de Berlín, su ciudad natal y pensaba que aunque su compañía fuera un sucio señorito remilgón, pervertido y mujeriego, su vestimenta era bastante linda y un tanto cómoda. Y es que por nada del mundo usaría tacones altos, como la mayoría de las mujeres usaban en la posición que ella tenía que aparentar que estaba. Además, era una mujer un tanto alta y no se notaría la ausencia de éstos, al menos no tanto.

Se suponía que ella debería caminar a un lado del castaño pero un paso atrás de él, pero hasta parecía que iba como si fuera una pareja, muy junta y casi unos milímetros delante de él. Le molestaba al aristócrata, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo como para detenerse a reprocharle, además de que ya había hecho completamente a la idea de que no le escucharía ni una sola palabra. No tenía el menor sentido molestarse con ello.

No tardó en llegar al vestíbulo de la sala del complejo, gracias a la asistencia de un joven dependiente del lugar. El lugar era en demasía elegante y al mismo tiempo sencillo, un claro ejemplo de la modernización que la ciudades europeas sufrían conforme el avance de los tiempos, aunque era lo que menos preocupaba al austriaco. El anfitrión estaba adentro ajustando los últimos detalles junto con el conferencista que les daría una previa plática acerca del negocio a tratar. Pero había otra empresa inmiscuida en el negocio, esta era de origen polaco y al parecer el accionista encargado de tratar con ellos no había llegado aún.

No pasaron más de veinte segundos antes de que los pasos de un par de personas se escuchasen desde la salida del ascensor, en el confín del corredor. Claramente una llevaba tacones, Roderich pensaba que seguramente sería otra persona como él y su asistente, hasta que escuchó la una voz femenina que le sonaba muy conocida. Por un momento, este pensó que quizá sus oídos estaban en mal estado debido al cambio de presiones atmosféricas, de la altura semi-montañesa de Stuttgart a la del cielo y luego a la del Valle del Elba.

No quiso mirar. Volteó su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando inevitablemente hacia el fino piso que engalanaba el lugar, no quería ver, no quería saber, no quería recordar…

Pero la curiosidad le ganó esta vez cuando volteó de reojo hacia el punto de donde venía ese par. Unas lindas sandalias de tacón mediano y un largo vestido pobremente escotado de una sola pieza hacían de esa mujer, una bastante sexy sin la necesidad de mostrar mucha de su piel. Un claro cabello castaño caía suelto desde su cabeza, ligera pero lindamente arreglado. Su sonrisa, que era bastante linda y sincera, se perdió en el momento en que sus expresivos ojos verdes se posaron en aquel hombre parecía estar frente a un fantasma. Literalmente lo era.

Roderich por su parte, no lograba dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, un fantasma de su pasado entraba en escena y justo en un momento poco indicado. Una serie de preguntas asediaban a su cabeza y las hacía él mismo: "_¿Cómo había logrado esa mujer encontrarlo ahí?_" Más importante aún "_¿Qué es lo que quería de él?_". En sus ojos fue fácil notar que no sabía qué hacer. Su ex-esposa, la húngara estaba frente a él después de varios meses de separación.

Por otro lado, María se limitaba a mirarlo, una sonrisa ladina se mostró en su rostro ante lo que creía una nueva conquista para el señorito casanova. Aunque quería ponerlo de cabeza y burlarse de él, prefirió callar. Una buena estratega siempre mantenía la cabeza fría y este momento era ocasión de mostrar esa habilidad. Reuniendo su fuerza de voluntad y casi mordiéndose la lengua se quedó callada, quería ver el grado de descaro de aquel hombre. De nuevo, se había equivocado terriblemente.

─¿Qué te pasa? Tipo y parece como si el alma se te saliera por los ojos.─ El hombre que la acompañaba, un rubio de ojos verdes vestido de traje blanco y camisa de color rosita pastel, notablemente amanerado parecía burlarse de él con su comentario. Comentario que fue por demás molesto para el austriaco, aunque no quería darle tanta importancia, no podía dejar de hacerlo. ─Como que parece y te atrae…

─Feliks, basta.

─Ay~ Bueno Eli, ya. ─ El polaco detuvo sus comentarios ante la directa pero amable orden de su patrona y amiga. Aunque no le gustara la idea de que frenaran su ingenio, tenía que callarse. Así lo hizo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un ligero gesto de berrinche en su rostro.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Roderich se dignó a preguntar, mientras escondía su gesto de impresión.

─Señor Roderich. ─ Una suave y torcida sonrisa de insatisfacción se mostró en ese rostro magyar. ─Solías ser más educado, mucho más…─ De alguna manera había algo de decepción en el tono de su voz.

─Ah, lo siento mucho, yo...─ El austriaco suspiró hondo al notar su falta de modales ─Buenas tardes. ─ Hizo una muy suave y pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia su ex mientras saludaba más serenamente, luego cerró sus ojos un segundo mientras calmaba su mente para pensar frio. No lo logró del todo. ─ ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

La dama del vestido, ligeramente complacida de ver al Roderich al que se había acostumbrado, asintió mientras le dirigía una sonrisa serena, como las que le gustaban a aquel hombre. En realidad estaba preocupada por esa reacción, al mismo tiempo que un mar de sentimientos encontrados le ahogaban por dentro, después de todo, a veces aún sentía que le quería.

─_Kesesese_~─ Aquella "asistente" se reía ladina y casi inaudiblemente, al mismo tiempo que el hombre extraño también lo hacía a su manera pero de una forma completamente silenciosa. Ambos, irreverentes a su modo, se quedaron solos mientras aquel matrimonio fallido entraba a la privacidad y comodidad de una de las salas de juntas vacías que se encontraba contigua a donde estaban.

"_Maldito señorito, ya te tomé el corte~ Kesesese~_ " Era lo que se decía la albina para sí misma en el interior de su mente.

* * *

**Traducción:**

_Was? = ¿Qué?_  
_Guten Abend, ist…__= Buenas noches..._  
_Ja __= Si_  
_Mei = _Parte de_ Mein Liebe__= Mi amor_  
_Schwester __= Hernana_

* * *

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento... (...)**

**Pido mis más sinceras disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Lo que pasa es que la escuela es mala y no coopera D:**

**Como me pueda poner al corriente en algunas materias feas regreso con más amour~**

**Aufwiedersehen~**


End file.
